


Unprofessional

by Dreizehn



Category: God Eater (Video Games), God Eater 2
Genre: F/M, Humor, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 06:47:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9589409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreizehn/pseuds/Dreizehn
Summary: Julius realized it was inappropriate to stare at his Vice-captain’s thighs but he couldn't help himself.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is a sin.

Julius realized it was probably unprofessional to be attracted to your Vice-captain, however he couldn't help it. There was something just unbearably tempting about the girl.

He wasn't sure if it was the way she confidently carried herself in battle, if it was her long blue hair, or maybe her dark green eyes which spoke more than she actually did, or possibly… the beige skin that was exposed between her shorts and her thigh high socks.

Julius had no right to complain about her wardrobe. It was more decent than what Nana wore, but still Julius found it hard to tear his eyes away at times.

It wasn't as if he was just staring at her legs throughout an entire mission or anything, but sometimes while they were waiting for the helicopter or simply sitting in the lounge his eyes couldn't help but wander.

He mentally punched himself one day when she decided to question him.

“Captain, is there something wrong?” She asked, tilting her head to the side as she lazily dragged her scythe along the ground as they walked to the extraction point.

Julius blushed and looked away. Not the most subtle way to avoid a question. “N...no, Vice-captain, everything is fine, sorry.” He was rather certain his response was even more suspicious.

She hummed as if she was almost certain he was lying, but didn't question him any further. She started to walk ahead of him and began to mutter something about wanting to get home and finishing her books.

Julius sighed in relief and followed closely behind her. He dodged that bullet but he was sure that she was going to be suspicious of him for quite some time now.

His guess was confirmed to be correct when the plane finally arrived, and she eyed him like a hawk throughout the whole ride. Julius attempted to deter her gaze by smiling at her but to no avail.

By the time they arrived back at the far-east branch, even Romeo had noticed her intense stares.

“Hey Maiya… is there a reason why you've been staring at the captain since the end of the mission like he's a bucket of chicken?” Romeo asked. He really didn't know how to be subtle.

She blinked in confusion as if she didn't understand the question. “I was staring that much? I didn't realize it,” Maiya answered, acting clueless when Julius was pretty sure that she was aware of what she was doing earlier.

Nana laughed. “Romeo you're being silly. Why would she stare at the captain like chicken. That would make her a cannibal or something,” Nana clarified. Her words however only served to make Julius feel even more nervous.

The fact that his Vice-captain would want to eat him wasn't exactly something he had thought of… well at least not in a cannibalistic sense. 

Julius quickly shook his head to stop his thoughts from going in a dirty direction and decided to speak up in Maiya’s defense. Besides he was just eying her like a horn dog earlier himself. 

“I'm sure she was probably just spacing out. Anyway you all should get something to eat then get cleaned up,” Julius said, which effectively caused his team to drop the topic and head for the lounge.

He was hungry himself so he joined them. 

While they were eating, Julius noticed Maiya do something unusual, and that was approach Haru of her own free will. The man seemed delighted to have her company, but Julius thought it was odd that she chose to sit with him of all people.

Gilbert even walked up to Julius and voiced his concerns about it. “She's… talking to Haru,” Gilbert said, sounding as if he couldn't imagine anything stranger.

“I see that…”

“Why?” Gilbert questioned. He looked ready to join the two just to make sure Haru didn't try anything, but Julius was certain that even if he did, the girl could handle herself rather well on her own.

Julius looked away from the two then closed his eyes. “I'm not sure…”

Despite his concerns though. Julius was sure that Haru was mostly harmless, and was sure that the most damage he could do was giving the girl a headache.

Therefore when he finished eating, Julius excused himself and left the lounge to go clean up. A nice cold shower would do well at the moment. 

Dispel all the dirt, grim, aragami guts and dirty thoughts. Julius failed to notice the Vice-captain watching him leave as well.

***

To say Maiya was enamored by her captain would not be a stretch. From the moment she saw him sitting under the tree inside of the Friar garden she felt attraction towards the man.

He was very attractive, she wasn't going to try to fool herself, but she didn't think that was it. She suspected it could have been the way he blocked an ogretail with his bare wrist to protect her and Nana, or maybe how cool and collected he was in battle.

She wasn't sure, but she knew she found it unbelievably adorable how despite his calm personality, he was actually surprisingly shy?

At first she thought it was just her imagination and that everyone was right when they said he was just cold, but upon further… analysis, she realized the man was just a little awkward. Socially inept to be more specific. 

If it wasn't business related he fumbled clumsily, and escaped the scene, or on the rare occasion that he was feeling brave enough, he would use Romeo as means of communication. At least that was what she observed. 

However there was one thing that threw her off. For some reason as of late, her captain had been staring at her quite often. She had brushed it off at first, but it was starting to become hard to ignore.

It wasn't until after a mission that she questioned him and he responded by quickly looking away, that she became truly suspicious of him.

She deducted that it probably wasn't because of anything serious when she decided to stare at him throughout their entire ride home to see if he would still look at her, but he didn't and only smiled nervously in an attempt to make her stop.

Therefore after Julius for some reason defended her when Romeo was throwing completely reasonable questions at her, and told them to eat, Maiya decided to hunt down the one man she knew she could ask about this.

Haru. He after all was constantly staring at women, and she even caught him gazing at her from time to time, so she decided to ask him. Even if she really rather avoid making contact with him as much as humanly possible. 

Haru smiled when she went to sit beside him and immediately said, “Oh finally ready to accept my date invitation my lady?” He did a little bow in his chair which caused her to roll her eyes.

“No, I want to ask you, why do you think the captain would stare at me.”

Haru raised an eyebrow, but took the question seriously regardless. “Well how long has he been staring at you?” he asked. He sounded as if he was asking about an illness ailment.

She tried to remember when she first noticed it, then said, “A few weeks now?”

Haru looked her up and down and Maiya sat waiting patiently for him to give an answer. “Your thighs,” Haru finally said, which caused her tilt her head in confusion. Her thighs? “Don't get me wrong, you're a pretty lady, but if I had to note an outstanding feature about you other than your fighting skills… your thighs.”

Maiya stared at him blankly. “I'm flattered,” she said, her voice leaking with sarcasm. She didn't feel all that offended, just… more than a little disappointed. Was that really all there was to it?

“You wear thigh highs quite often, but that recent outfit really shows those beautiful plump thighs of yours off.”

“I'm pretty sure the blood uniform did a better job… what with the garter belt.” This revelation was actually starting to make her wonder if maybe Julius designed the blood uniform since most of them exposed her thighs. Did he have a thigh fetish!?

She didn't notice that Haru’s eyes had widened in pure curiosity when she mentioned the garter belt. “Mind showing me some day,” Haru asked, his voice unusually serious.

Maiya sighed. Even though it was for his weird perverted fantasies, she really didn't mind all that much. He did after all give her a serious answer about this, even if it was a little disappointing.

She noticed Julius exit the lounge out of the corner of her eye then hopped out of her seat. “I'll consider it. Thanks for answering my question,” Maiya said, then left the lounge in pursuit of her captain. 

She stopped in the middle of the lobby to talk to Ciel who was sitting down talking to Alisa.

“Do you know where the captain went?” Maiya asked, drawing Ciel and Alisa’s attention. A part of her wanted to join them. She quite enjoyed time spending with the two, but chasing Julius was more important right now.

“He said he was going to clean up and rest,” Ciel answered, not for a moment wondering why the Vice-captain needed him. Maiya really loved the amount of trust Ciel had in her.

“Thank you!” Maiya said, then left for the blood section inside of the far-east branch. She would need to shower and change clothes as well.

***

Julius lied back on his bed with a relaxed sigh and stared up at the ceiling in a comfortable daze. The cold shower worked wonders, and he felt like he could just go to sleep in a matter of seconds, no perverse thoughts of thinly obscured thighs to distract him.

Not even work was there to bother him at the moment. Julius thought he was truly lucky at the moment, but unfortunately just as he was about to close his eyes and allow sleep to devour him, a soft knock at his door dragged him back to reality. Who was bothering him at a time like this? Wasn't everyone eating.

He dragged himself off his bed begrudgingly then grabbed a pair of pants to slip on, and went to his door, and opened it to see the exact person he was trying to avoid thinking about. It didn't particularly help that she was clad in a loosely fitting shirt that hung off her shoulders and short-shorts, with unsurprisingly thigh highs to finish the whole thing off.

“Good evening Captain,” she spoke, her voice sweet and gentle as she held her hands behind her back and smiled at him in a way that made Julius wonder if maybe she was trying to seduce him, although that was mostly because her outfit was rather revealing in all the right spots.

“Good evening Vice-captain, did you need something?” he questioned, hoping that it was just a brief question about work and nothing that actually required her to come into his room and sit down and undo everything he just did to make himself relax.

“Can I come in? I wanted to talk to you about something private.”

Ah well all those words were amongst the many things he didn't want to do with her at the moment, but as her captain he couldn't exactly just say no because being around her made him hot and bothered. “Sure… come on in,” he said, and stepped aside and watched her walk in, enjoying the slight bounce of her hair as she walked into the room.

“Is the bed fine?” she asked, and he felt his heart briefly leap into his stomach at those words. She had to be playing with him, no one used such wording without ulterior motives… well okay that wasn't true but Julius was feeling very frustrated at the moment. 

“Yes it's fine…” he answered regardless, because on a none sexual perverted front, he truly had no problem with her sitting on his bed, so he definitely did not mentally scream when she sauntered to his bed and sat down. He shook his head in an attempt to rid himself of impure thoughts then sat beside her and asked, “So what was on your mind?”

“Are you sexually attracted to me captain?” she spoke smoothly and asked the question as if it didn't concern her, and that fact alone caused Julius to pause and stare at her with wide surprised eyes. She knew… after everything he did to hide it, she knew.

Even still he decided he would attempt to play it off. “What makes you ask that?” he asked, pretending to be clueless, but unfortunately for Julius she was very blunt and straightforward in her response.

“You've been staring at my thighs, so I assumed that was the case,” she explained. Julius reacted by facepalming. He couldn't deny this, trying to maintain his image as a perfect captain wasn't worth lying straight to his Vice-captain’s face. 

He opened his mouth then closed it back and debated how he could respond. “I… can't deny that it's true.”

“I like you Captain, so I don't mind, but is that the only part of me you like?”

The slight hint of sadness in her voice caused Julius to freeze up, as that was far from the truth, but it was also a little hard to simply admit a bunch of facts about her that enamored him without getting embarrassed. At the same though he didn't want to leave the impression that he was only attracted to her physical aspects since that would be much worse, and simply lead her to thinking he was a pervert. “No there are many other aspects about you that grabs my attention.”

His words caused her to make a sound that seemed almost surprised, then she moved closer to him and placed her hand on his thigh. “So you...like me, captain?” Her tone sounding almost lustful as she stared at him with a sparkle in her eyes that made Julius wonder what exactly she was thinking about.

He was a grown man though, getting flustered in this type of situation was both unprofessional and childish, then again professionalism was probably lost long ago. “I won't deny it,” he said again, but continued with, “Even so such things are hardly professional.” 

What he said didn't phase her though, and she simply nodded her head then leaned in and softly pressed her lips against his. Julius should have probably stopped her considering their positions meant they should not have been doing that sort of thing, but since he wanted to do the same thing he was not about to push her away.

She pulled away after a bit and grinned, then stood. “Thank you for speaking with me, Captain,” she said, a professional air appearing around her as showed no signs of what they just did. “If you will excuse me.” She bowed, then turned around and strided out of the room.

Julius watched as she walked out and blinked once, twice, then brought his fingers to his lips as a faint blush rose to his cheeks. That woman was dangerous.

***

Outside of Julius door, the Vice-captain made a quick turn to her own room and immediately lied down on her back upon entry and brought her hand up to her chest.

She let out a long breath as her cheeks reddened and she smiled to herself. Her captain returned her feelings, even if he insisted on not pursuing them for the sake of professionalism, but no one had to know what happened behind closed doors.

**Author's Note:**

> One day I'll make a normal GE2 fic, but for now I hope you enjoyed this mess


End file.
